the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Vision
A delightfully jolly drunk with duplication powers. History Double Vision comes from a family of duplicators but, due to some unknown past trauma involving enemies of his superhero father, he is only able to duplicate while intoxicated. One night, after a particularly heavy bit of binge drinking, he was found by members of the Hobo Intelligence Network who helped him get home safely. Later, after having explained to them how his powers worked, he decided to join their response team. He's now a recovering alcoholic. Powers His ability to duplicate relies on how drunk he is, if he's a little tipsy he can make a few duplicates, if he's totally wasted he can make a lot of duplicates. If he gets too drunk then duplicates get fuzzy, and if he gets way too drunk then the duplicates turn pink and explode into goo upon him passing out. Since his duplicates are also drunk, he's not much good in a fight, but can create huge distractions with an army of drunken copies getting into drunken antics. Staying Sober Double Vision has a hard life with powers that only work when he's too drunk to know what to do with them, but he likes to think he can get by without resorting to needing them. He's got a pretty good gig going with the H.I.N. who gives him missions every now and then, just whatever is in the area he's passing through, but sometimes things get way over his head. The H.I.N. likes to keep an eye on the sorts no one else is watching over, this includes your non-cape supers to your weekend garage tinkerers. Every so often one of those sorts will make some new discovery and turn the region on its head; this is one of those cases. Some weekend super enthusiast actually managed to splice himself with a bug and was undergoing some radical mutations, problem was he couldn't control it, and it seemed like it was going air born. /co/ntainment was still hours away from this, and the big league organized supers were just as far off, so Double Vision was called in to try and talk to this guy. Things were going well, nothing too out of the ordinary psychologically-wise given the circumstances, it's like talking down a jumper, but everything started going to hell when the lady in the suit showed up. At first he thought she must be from /co/ntainment since she had her own little squad securing the perimeter, getting people away from the house this guy was in, but he had doubts when they were making no attempts to send anyone in, instead they were gathering up everyone who was showing signs of mutating and grouping them near the house. Things got even more out of control when some other actual supers showed up, not ones that Double Vision recognized, though one of them kind of looked like a beetle and could teleport. The lady kept asking them for their clearance codes, though once she got them and the team went in, she called in an air strike. For some reason no one was really taking note of Double Vision being there, it was like they just couldn’t see him, this changed when he gave the team a warning and the beetle one teleported out with the guy and the other members got out right as the building went up. Then some military-looking people arrived and things became even more suspicious. The military leader was pissed at this lady in the suit, yelling something about how this wasn't the agreed upon target. Double Vision was currently tied up in a bus, so he couldn't hear exactly which curse words were being shouted, the people seemed to have forgotten about him again after capturing him. Around this time /co/ntainment finally arrived in force, but the suited lady did something and a curtain dropped like it was all a stage performance and people started clapping. This was getting strange, Double Vision was starting to wonder if he was drunk again, it seemed confirmed when he found he was able to duplicate freely. By the time he got out of the bus, people were still clapping like they were in a trance; those who weren’t were dragged off by the suited lady’s squad. The curtain was still down, but Double Vision was able to see through and what he saw was horrific. The suited ladies squad were transforming into horrible bulbous lumps of pale flesh with huge teeth filled mouths and skinny little stick arms and legs; they were trying to swallow the ones not clapping whole. Now, Double Vision had seen a lot of fucked up things that made no sense at all while drunk, but nothing like this, he sent some of his duplicates to tear down to the curtain while others got the tranced /co/ntainment people into the bus. Shit hit the fan when the curtain fell, the suited lady began to transform as well now, only she became a swarm of wasps. Time to get the bus in gear and go, but not before sending out some more duplicates to make sure queen wasp didn’t see the windshield coming; this sent the people eaters into a frenzy while chasing after their stolen bus. Suddenly a corgi riding a bicycle cut in front of him, then more corgis appeared, then even more, too many corgis, hundreds of them, the corgis just kept coming, all glowing and surrounding the bus and biting at the people eaters. Double Vision was sure he must be drunk out of his mind to be seeing things like this, but usually his duplicates stop working before things get this weird. Double Vision finally crashed the bus, hit his head, and was out cold. When he came to, he was in /co/ntainment’s mobile medical lab getting field treatment. The people eaters were all killed by the /co/ntainment people on the bus, but there was no evidence of there having been an excessive numbers of corgis in the area and a tox screen showed no signs of anything in his system; he had been totally sober for at least a week. Gallery 1379822902724.png 1392489944795.png|With fellow HIN members. CardDoubleVision.png|Info card Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Stories